<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When a Goddess Swims by Gnosya108</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156803">When a Goddess Swims</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnosya108/pseuds/Gnosya108'>Gnosya108</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exhibitionism, F/F, Public Sex, Skinny Dipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnosya108/pseuds/Gnosya108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minoriko goes skinny dipping</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aki Minoriko/Hakurei Reimu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When a Goddess Swims</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time writing smut,,</p>
<p>Never thought I would,,</p>
<p>Also MinoRei is gold.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one was around, and in this isolation, there were things you could do that weren’t possible when many people were around. The dark of night hid you from anyone who might see you too. This meant tonight Minoriko could walk down to the Misty Lake and, while hiding behind some rocks, take off her clothes without fear of being seen.</p>
<p>    She snuck a glance around to the other side of the rock, where there were, as expected and hoped for, no people at all. Maybe at some point she’d heard an animal, or maybe the wind rustled the leaves. It was cold out, and her nipples had hardened. The water wouldn’t be better.</p>
<p>    This had become a major source of relaxation for her. Of course, most people, if they would see her, would wonder why she was swimming naked. But she was a goddess of the harvest and of fertility, and that meant needing to feel nature, and to be close to nature, and without clothes, your body would be entirely exposed to nature.</p>
<p>    But, there had come to be an aspect of embarrassment at being seen completely naked. The embarrassment wasn’t unhandleable. Minoriko would keep on swimming naked even if she were seen. That is, unless someone happened to come by, and then them talking about it made it so that everyone came by to watch… but that wasn’t likely.</p>
<p>    With this last check done, she found the small cliff she usually used to jump into the water. To dip a toe in, that wasn’t usually the best way to get in. The first touch against the surface made her shiver and hesitate, and that meant someone might see her. It’d happened once or twice, maybe more, but she hadn’t been aware of it. The best way to prevent being seen was to enter the water immediately.</p>
<p>She leapt from the cliff. The sudden chill made her flinch as she became submerged. Then she surfaced, took a few breaths, and her body had accustomed itself to the cold. Under the moonlight, exposed to the elements, it felt so very, very natural. Her skin, wet and exposed to the air; the weight of the water as she kicked her legs; the tickle of little fish and seaweed. This was, to her, a beautiful moment.</p>
<p>Her body was chubby, with thick, soft thighs and plump, full breasts. The harvest was a time of fertility, and her body was like a fertile, full field; hair grew thick between her legs, and luxuriously on her head. This body, a body of nature, a body of the fullness of nature, amidst water, something that feeds the harvest, feeds humans, feeds babies --- water itself is fertility, and having it touch every inch of her body, was like being embraced closely and with care.</p>
<p>She had to rest, so she sat on a hidden nook among the rocks. While running her fingers through her hair, she felt the cold air move across her skin and felt it on her nipples. She quivered and became very aware of her own nakedness. She had to scan her surrounding rigorously in order to ensure, more than before, that no one could see her. Since that was the case, she put one hand between her legs and slowly massaged her folds.</p>
<p>Swimming naked was a casual activity that she did for the sense of freedom. Some nights, though, she began to get urges. A cool and windy night like this, she was incredibly aware of the air moving across her skin, her nipples, and was aware of the wet hairs between her legs. It wasn’t too cold, so it wasn’t uncomfortable. Instead, it only made her more aware than usual she was bare naked, available for anyone to see. And even though she didn’t want to be seen, the idea of it excited her.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes, feeling the space inside of her, her pussy wet and soft. Ah, her breath hitched. It hadn’t yet been an orgasm. It’d only been something weak and yet incredibly pleasant; a light wave of pleasure. She’d slowed her fingers movements as she’d rode that wave, but now she began working more vigorously. She was getting closer and closer to a bigger wave, an incredible and amazing wave, when, suddenly, she heard a voice.</p>
<p>“What are you doing this late at night?”</p>
<p>Oh no, thought Minoriko. This is bad. This is really bad. When people had seen her in the past, they hadn’t said anything. Probably they hadn’t said anything because they hadn’t seen her masturbating. They’d only seen, under the light of the moon, or the sun as it fell at dusk, her body itself. They had never heard her moan or seen her back arch. Until today.<br/>
She removed her fingers and wiped them, self-consciously, on her thigh to get some of her juices off as she looked around for the voice that had talked to her. The voice spoke again, which helped her locate the owner of it.</p>
<p>“Over here,” it had said. It was the voice of a woman, and even though it was a familiar voice, Minoriko had too much panic right now to be able to identify that voice quickly. She instead covered herself, bringing her legs up to cover her breasts, and holding them close with her arms.</p>
<p>Right now, she felt hot in her cheeks, and otherwise full of a mix of fear, shame, and embarrassment that made her, honestly, feel incredibly horny. While someone seeing her wasn’t preferable, it also gave her a jolt of desire to be seen, somehow. She wouldn’t let that happen, though, not unless, perhaps, maybe, if this was a person who could be trusted to see her.</p>
<p>“Where are your clothes?” asked the voice. Now, closer to her, and with enough time to cope with her panic, Minoriko recognized the voice of the shrine maiden, Reimu, who had her gohei at her side and a lamp in the other hand.</p>
<p>“Over there,” said Minoriko, pointing in the direction of her clothes. The first response she got from Reimu was a groan. Minoriko realized she was too far from the light, so although Reimu could see her move and see she had no clothes on, there wasn’t enough light to really discern her arm.</p>
<p>“So they weren’t stolen,” said Reimu, able to figure that out.</p>
<p>“No, I just…”</p>
<p>“Decided to swim naked in the lake?”</p>
<p>“Y-yes…”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>Neither of them said anything for almost thirty seconds, an impenetrable silence like an invisible wall. And then, finally, Reimu spoke.</p>
<p>“Were you masturbating? Or was there someone there?”</p>
<p>“There’s no one here besides me,” said Minoriko.  She had some shame in her voice. She did, though, have enough certainty that Reimu understood she was telling the truth.</p>
<p>“Well, um,” said Reimu. “It’s best not to do this, especially when someone can come across you…” Reimu tried to look the other way, for a moment conscious of the naked woman who was very wet all over.</p>
<p>“No, it feels so free. You’d know if you tried it.” Minoriko hid her face, trying to think of a way to get Reimu to understand, but coming up short. It turned out that she didn’t have to.</p>
<p>“If I… tried it…” said Reimu, very quietly. Minoriko, stuck in her own thoughts, didn’t notice the way Reimu kept staring at her with incredible interest. Finally, she set down the lamp and then to take off her sleeves and tie, and then her dress.</p>
<p>“Alright,” said Reimu. “No one nearby is awake.”</p>
<p>Minoriko looked over and saw her. Reimu had one arm between her legs, covering her groin, and the other holding the lamp. In the dim light, Minoriko couldn’t see it, but she was blushing.</p>
<p>“Is this. Just swimming, or…?” asked Minoriko, without really thinking. The fact that the person that could see her also was naked made her less embarrassed, and she let her arms down, revealing her breasts to Reimu. Reimu blushed even more at seeing them, round and soft and full.</p>
<p>“It’s,” said Reimu, completely unsure of what this was at all. She was naked, not wearing a stitch of clothing, in front of a woman by a lake. “Right now,” she said, “it’s swimming.” Then, she set down the lamp and put it out. Neither of them moved for several seconds, Reimu saying, “let’s let our eyes adjust to the dark first.” Then, they jumped in.</p>
<p>Later, laying on the same rock she’d found Minoriko at with Minoriko beside her. Reimu stared at the sky and thought, yes, this is worth a little risk. Not often, of course, this wasn’t the sorta thing Reimu wanted to be caught doing- she had a reputation she had to maintain. But, when it wasn’t too possible she’d get caught, like during a calm night like tonight, maybe.</p>
<p>She felt Minoriko’s hand touch her and squeeze it.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Minoriko asked.</p>
<p>“Yes to?”</p>
<p>“To a little more. Y’know, something a little more intimate.” Minoriko rubbed her thumb along the back of Reimu’s hand slowly and gently. Reimu squeezed back and rolled onto Minoriko and grinded her pussy against Minoriko’s stomach, slowly loosening herself up. Minoriko, for the time being, just enjoyed the sight shown to her by the lamplight.</p>
<p>Reimu had breasts that weren’t large, but were perky. Her body as rectangular, with barely any curves, and between her legs were pubic hairs that had been clipped, but only enough to keep them neat and tidy. She was clearly muscled on both her arms and legs, hidden under some fat that made Reimu feel soft but firm when held.</p>
<p>This sight wasn’t enough though. It wasn’t for Reimu neither. Reimu squeezed her breasts, first hesitantly, then with vigor. Soon enough, Reimu was playing with them roughly, dropping her head down down every so often to kiss Minoriko’s neck. </p>
<p>With every little kiss, Minoriko moaned. At first, the moans were inaudible, but as time passed they got louder as she became more and more turned on. She even temporarily forgot her impatience. Then, however, Reimu back off a bit and then lifted Minoriko’s legs.</p>
<p>“Toes,” said Minoriko.</p>
<p>“Toes?”</p>
<p>“Suck them…”</p>
<p>Reimu suckled one of Minoriko’s round toes, then took many of them into her mouth. While she did, Minoriko reached a hand down to her pussy and fingered it, lightly at first, then more intensely. When Reimu brought her tongue from the ball of Minoriko’s sole up to the toes, Minoriko’s libido went crazy. Suddenly, she became incredibly turned on, and she got her first orgasm of the night.</p>
<p>Noticing this, Reimu kissed her way from the sole, to the ankle, to the leg, and then finally past the knee and to Minoriko’s thighs. They were sweaty and soft. They tasted salty and, near her groin, they tasted like sex. They smelled like sex.</p>
<p>Reimu looked up at Minoriko, who was breathing heavily and looking down at Reimu with a ruddy face. “Do it,” she said, out of breath. “Fucking devour me.” Once again, Reimu did as she was told, sinking her tongue into Minoriko.</p>
<p>Here was something Minoriko never thought would happen, that happened because she asked what she would never predict she’d ask. Now, she felt the warmth spread through her. Now, she felt one of Reimu’s hands reach under her and squeeze her ass. Now, she felt the sweat on her, because she’d begun to dry off. Now, she was moaning louder than she ever had, her hips shaking and her toes curling. Her thighs squeezed Reimu’s head between them, and her hand grabbed onto the back of Reimu’s head.</p>
<p>Reimu crawled up beside Minoriko, rubbing her own jaw. Although she hadn’t been touched, she breathed almost as heavily as Minoriko. Maybe she had put her mouth up to Minoriko so much so that she couldn’t breathe, except through her nose.</p>
<p>Reimu touched herself in the afterglow, her other hand lazily and relaxedly massaging one of Minoriko’s breasts. Minoriko kissed the top of Reimu’s head with care.</p>
<p>“Is this going to be a thing?” asked Reimu, a hint of loneliness in her voice.</p>
<p>“It can be,” said Minoriko. “And I would love if it would.” She nuzzled the top of Reimu’s head before kissing it. Reimu grunted in response, a little lonely still, but also a little hopeful.</p>
<p>“I’d love it too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>